Big Time Who?
by marielle.ramos
Summary: Georgina is just completely annoyed by her friend Emma and her favorite band BTR. Until one day when she visits her friend Colton she meets them and gets to be friends with them. But a sudden accident will change everything.
1. Break up

**Chapter 1**

"When the lights go down in the city

you'll be right there shining bright."

As I was walking down the street I heard a lot of girls screaming, I turned my head to see what it was all about. The guys of BTR had apparently come to the city to give a concert. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and I was about to slap that person when I notice it was my best friend Emma but everyone called her Em.

"Hey I told you to be here earlier you just missed the cutes guys in the history of the world."

"Em l you already know that I don't like BTR. I have told you that at least a thousand times."

"Hey people change you know. I remember I said that I hated them 2 months ago and now I just love them. C'mon Gina you have to give them a change. Have you even listened to their songs?"

"Oh yhea I have." I said a bit annoyed. "I listen to their music every time I am close to you."

"Oh gosh why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Hey I have to go you know I still have my date with my real super-hot boyfriend."

"Gosh you always have to be so difficult. See you Monday."

"Bye loony girl."

So I guess I should introduce myself now. Well I am 17 years old,in my last year of high school I have dark brown eyes, dark brown hair (that is always messy and tied into a ponytail), I am 5 ft. tall and I have pale white skin. My name is Georgina Avalos, but all of my friends call me Gina. Em is my best friend in this world (well pretty much my only friend) Sometimes she is kind of annoying, because she just won't stop talking about Big Time Rush, and how they are perfect, and blah, blah, blah. Some times when we have sleep overs she will start singing their songs while she is asleep. WHILE SHE IS ASLEEP! Can you believe that? Well anyway… Today I was going on a date with my super-cute boyfriend. His name is Alex we have known since like …. Forever! We both have had a lot of fun but our relation was going from bad to worse, and all because of gossip. I just had the feeling that this wasn't gonna be the usual type of date I knew he was gonna break up with me. I finally had gotten to the park that was outside the Palm Woods. Yhea Alex lives in the Palm Woods he is kind of famous. I also did not told Em that he was my boyfriend, because is I did she was surely going to annoy him asking him to let her meet the guys of BTR.

"Hey G"

"Hey Alex" Yhea he calls me G or Gina depends on his mood

"So whats up? Anything new?"

"Nothing so far you know just the usual. Writing reports like crazy. Working on a new song, and a new book."

"That sound great!"

"Yhea"

"I guess you know the real reason of why I asked you to come here?"

"Yes, yes I do know." I said trying my best not to look at him.

"Please look at me and let me explain." He took my face with his hands and made me turn and face him.

"Look this is no personal Gina. I still want you to be my friend okay? I don't wanna loose you. I really don't but this is the best we can do so can you please tell me you'll try your best not to hate me ?"

"Yes I will." Then he let go of my and I ran inside the Palm Woods towards my real Best Friend apartment.

I knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately.

"Gina what, what happened?" Colton asked in his sweetest tone of voice

"He. He broke up with me." I said with tears running down my eyes. He hugged me and told me everything was going to be alright. He let me in his apartment. We started talking and somehow looking at his eyes made everything to feel better. His eyes were the only safe place I could be now. Colton and I know since I was in 7th grade and he was in 6th (Yhea he is a year smaller than me) Colton is just a bit taller than me. He was beautiful blond-brownish hair, and deep blue eyes, and somehow he always knows what to say to make me feel better.

"So how is your new book going? "He asked

"Well if you can call 1 paragraph a book. I guess is going good." He laughed. I was kind of like a clown to him sometimes because most of the time I would make him laugh.

"You surely are crazy Colton." I said

"Look who is talking the girl who can't spent 10 whole minutes without laughing."

"Ha ha ha very funny, very, very funny."

"Well is the truth or isn't it?" I sticked my tongue out so he could see he wasn't been funny anymore. But I just made him laugh even more now. Gosh I was really feeling like his personal clown or something like that by now.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Colton told me to wait that he would be right back.

"Oh hey guys I though you all were at the studio with Gustavo." Colton said

"We finished a while ago and then when we came to our room there was this super crazy fan waiting for us outside the door." Said someone whose voice seemed familiar.

"So yhea we were gonna ask you if we could stay with you till she is gone." Said someone different this time, and his voice also seemed very familiar.

"Yhea come in." Colton said

"Guys I want you to meet one of my best friends. Georgina." He said pointing at me.

When I looked at the group of four guys who were standing in front of me I realized why their voices sounded familiar to me.

They were Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall from Big Time Rush.


	2. The Three Muketeers

_**Big Time Who? Chapter 2 **_

_**I don't own anything but the plot. **_

_**Hey guys sorry it took me long to publish but the stupid program of Word just wouldn't work and it would keep deleting my stuff. Enjoy!**_

"Guys I would like for you to meet one of my best friends Georgina." Said Colton.

"Hey I am Logan, Logan Mitchell." Said a boy with short black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"I am James Diamond." Said a boy with light brown long hair, dark brown eyes, and a charming smile.

"I am Carlos Garcia." Said a Latino boy, with short black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"And I am Kendall Knight." Said a boy with green eyes, and blond hair.

"Hey well I am Georgina Avalos, but y'all can call me Gina." I said

"Well then Gina. It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Logan

"You have an accent. Are you from Russia or some were in Europe?" Asked Carlos.

"Not even close I am from Mexico." I said

"Wow really you don't sound like it." Said James

"Or look like it." Said Kendall

"I know everybody tells me that." I said

"Sorry to interrupt you, but Colton can we please stay here for a while?" Asked Kendall

"Yhea I don't see why not." Said Colton.

"Wait guys, is the fan that is outside you apartment tall, with long curly blond hair, and blue eyes?"

"Yhea she is exactly like that. Did you see her?" Asked Logan

"No is worse she is my roommate." I said. "I'll go get her." I said as I walked to the door when I realized. "Guys were is you all's apartment?"

"I'll take you." Said Carlos

"I'll go with yall" Said Logan

"Ok we'll wait for you guys here." Said Kendall

"Ok! Am I might not be coming back so it was a pleasure to meet you guys."

"Can you pass me your number if anything?" Asked James

"I think Colton can pass it to you." I answered

So Logan, Carlos, and I left and started walking down the hallway that would take us to their apartment or "the crib" like they call it.

"So since when do you know Colton?" Asked Logan

"I know him since he was in 6th grade, and I was in 7th." I said

"Wow! That is a long time ago." Said Carlos

"Hey we were planning to go watch The Hunger Games on Friday. Do you wanna come with us?" Asked Logan

"Yhea I would _love _to." I said

"Awesome can you pass me your phone number?" Asked Carlos.

"Yhea put your number in my phone." I said as I handed him my phone.

"K" he said and he handed me his phone, we put our numbers in each other's phones and when he passed me my phone back I handed him his. Then Logan and I exchanged phones.

"Em! What are you doing here!" I demanded as soon as I saw her.

"Carlos! Logan! Dude you know this guys and you never told me?" Screamed Emma

"I do not know them I just over heard that a 'crazy' fan and my instincts just told me that it was you so I came here to help them." I said as I walked towards her and grabbed the back of her t-shirt. "Now Em is time to say bye and go home."

"But…" I started pulling her to the stairs the sooner I took her out of here the better.

"Bye Guys." We both said to Carlos and Logan. As we were leaving Carlos mouthed the words "I'll text you later." I gave him a thumbs up and left.

Em and I walked home and 40 minutes later we got home. I took a shower and lay down in my bed while I was reading.

1 hour later I got a text message from Carlos saying.

"_Urgent we need you here NOW! Want us to go pick you up?"_

I didn't knew what they needed me for but still it would take me about 30 minutes to get there since I walk cuz I don't have a car so I just answered.

"_Yes please come for me unless you wanna wait for 40 more minutes."_

I texted him my address and 5 minutes later they were here.

'Hey guys!" I said as I was putting my seatbelt on Carlos, and Logan were in the car.

"What is so urgent?" I asked

"You'll see when you get there." Logan told me

Soon we were at the Palm Woods and I am not lying when I say that I had just gotten out of the car and Carlos carried me all the way up the stairs to the crib. When we were in the crib he finally put me down.

"Ok now what is all this about?" I asked when I saw Colton, James, and Kendall at the table all surrounding a cellphone.

"Well hardhead over here." Said James pointing at Colton. "Did not tell us that he was auditioning for the role of D'artagnan in the movie of the three musketeers, and right now we are waiting to see if he gets the role."

So we all sat down surrounding the table Carlos passed me some confetti to spray at Colton when he got accepted. A long minute of silence went on and then Carlos spoke.

"I can't believe this is so exiting!"

"I know I can't believe you auditioned for D'artagnan in the three musketeer's movie and didn't tell us!" I said.

"Colton Christian staring in The Three Musketeers." Said Kendall

"I have read the book, and watched all the movies." Said Colton

"And every actor in town wants this role." Said James

"It'd be awful if they didn't hire you." Said Carlos laughing

"Carlos" We all said except Colton

"I mean they get this close to the role of a life time and not get it." Said Carlos, Colton started to look worried now.

"Carlos!" Now we all screamed.

"Guys I am fine if I don't get the part I just want it!"

Then suddenly the phone rang and we all screamed

"Pick it up!"

"Hello. A haj. I GOT THE PART!"

We all stood up and opened one of the confetti thingies.

"It's a 3 movie deal!"

We again threw more confetti

"It's shooting in England for 3 years?" Said Colton this time looking worried. Everyone threw confetti but me.

"They want me to leave this week?" This time the only one that shoots confetti was Carlos screaming "Oh Yes!"

I looked at Colton sadly. Carlos had just gotten on what happened and looked sorry and said

"Ohhh."

"Oh. Oh. Really?" Said Colton then he hung up.

"Really. Really, really what what really?" I asked

"The agent said I can't do the movie if I don't get out of my New Town High contract." Said Colton

"If you do get out of the contract then you go to England for 3 years and yalls friendship is "

"Carlos!" Screamed James, Logan, and Kendall.

"I'll find out more after I talk to my agent." Colton said. He hugged me and left.

"I'll see you at school later ok?"

"She is gonna need us this week." I heard Logan say at the back.

"And hug's" Said Carlos and then all four of the guys had their arms open to give me a hug.

"Colton might not be living ok?" I said

The guys invited me to the studio, so I wouldn't feel lonely and when we got there I heard Gustavo saying.

"Dogs! You will go home and study the lyrics about our new song "Worldwide" is about a boy and a girl and the boy moves half way across the world." Suddenly the four guys were looking at me

"He might not be going!" I said

"Now you dogs stay way from Rock Records for the next three days. Because special singer Selene is recording her first English album here and I don't want you dogs around to ruin everything."

"Ok we are over here right? I got to meet Colton at the school bye." I said as I ran past them and across the street to the school.

"So?" I demanded when I saw him

"I can't do the movie." He said

"Oh and you wanted that role so bad." I said then he gave me a hug and behind him I was muttering

"Yes!"

"Are you sad?" I asked

"No."

"I love been in New Town High and I love… living here at the Palm Woods, and you and the guys too."

"Oh the guys had planned a good bye dinner so I guess we could still go and UN-celebrate."

"Ok. I'll see you and the guys later."

When he was out of sight I started doing the "Happy Dance" when suddenly James came behind me

"Why are you doing the happy dance?"

"Because Colton isn't getting out of his contract of New Town High and not going to England for 3 years."

"Yhea he is lying he can totally get out of his contract."

"Tell me again?"

James showed me the contract and in section 6 it said "An artist may be released form the project if offered a spot in a major motion picture."

"Then why didn't he take the contract?"

"You!" He screamed. "Passing out the best role of his life time because of his best friend is a lot of pressure don't you think?"

"I am the best friend right?"

"Yep."

"So what's the plan G?" Logan asked me

"I got to talk to him. Tell him to get in the movie."

"That wouldn't work you are asking him to pick over you and a movie, he wouldn't do that." Told me Kendall

"So what I finish our friendship so he doesn't has excuses to take?"

"Ammm he wouldn't choose the movie with a broken heart."

"Guys just tell me what to do?"

"You have to get him to hate you."

"And how do I do that? Let's just say I am not the easy to hate type."

Then the four of them held up a saying that said "Be disgusting."

We were at the restaurant already and there I was ready to humiliate myself in public.

"Can we get some service over here?" I said with my most angry voice.

The whole night I acted as evil, mind, and disgusting as I could and apparently it worked.

"I have never seen you like this." Colton said

"Colton we are gonna be friends for a long time so it was time for you to know the real me." I said

"Do you realize what a _jerk _you are been right now?"

"Do you realize that you could of have boomed that movie anyway?"

"They told me this morning that I could get out of my contract and do the movie in England. And when I saw you in the school decided to stay."

"Look you can both sit down and listen to me. Or you can just go film your stupid musketeer's movie and end our friendship? Your choice." I said

"I am gonna do the movie. Good bye _forever_ Georgina."

"You did the right think Gina." Said James

"I hope so."


	3. We say our finall Good Bye's

**Chapter 3 Big Time Who?**

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song.**

**The sharp knife of a short life**

**Well, I've just have enough time.**

**(By: The Band Perry. If I die young)**

"You did the right thing Gina." Said James.

"I hope I did." I said "Can we leave now?" I asked.

The guys nodded and we left, James wouldn't leave my side. We got in the car, Kendall was gonna drive this time. Then he asked.

"Do you wanna stay with us tonight? We could watch some movies and….."

"No its ok guys, and anyway I need to do something." I said

"Ok."

"Then do you wanna come tomorrow?" Asked James

"That sounds great." I said forcing a smile; I knew the guys were trying very hard to cheer me up.

The ride home seemed like an eternity, and then finally we got home. I said bye to the guys, went into the house and took a shower, and started working on a project.

The nest morning I woke up when I heard my cellphone ringing, I picked up.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey! Can you come over?" Asked a familiar voice.

"James?" I said

"Yup!" He said

"How did you got my number?"

"Colton gave it to me remember?"

"Oh yhea that's true." I said

"So can you come over?" He asked again

"Yhea give me and hour and a half and I'll be there."

"What! That is too long. Want me to go pick you up?"

"Ok but first I gotta change. I'll call you in 10 more minutes ok?'

"Ok. Bye!" He said.

"Bye."

I rushed to my closet looking for the first set of clothes I could find. I took out a blue t-shirt, a kaki skirt, and my blue converse. I picked up my hair in a ponytail and then I looked at the clock. It was 8:00 am! Why did James call me so early? Anyway my phone started ringing again and it was James.

"What!" I said

"I am already outside your hose where are you?"

"Grrrr. I am coming." I hung the phone rushed to the bathroom brushed my teeth, grabbed my keys, and went out the door to meet James. I got in the front seat taking a little package with me. The drive to the Palm Woods seemed like an eternity. Neither James nor I talked. When we got to the Palm Woods we parked and started walking to the 'crib'. I just sat down in the couch and then Carlos and Logan came to me and said.

"It's cheer up time!"

"With movies, video games, popcorn, ice cream, and Kendall the clown!" Said Carlos as he pointed to Kendall that was sitting right beside me doing funny faces.

"And nothing." Said Logan

"Well that must be one special friendship." Said Kendall

"Thanks you guys for trying to cheer me up, but there is only one thing that could do that right now." I said at the same time the door opened reveling Colton.

"We are gonna leave you two alone." Said James, as they left the apartment

"I am confused." I said

"And so was I until I realized what you were doing last night. Getting me to hate you so I could take the role." Said Colton

"This kind of opportunity only comes once in a life time." I said

"Maybe _you _only come once in a life time." He said as he grabbed my hand.

I took his phone out of his hands and dialed his agents phone number and handed to him as I said.

"You are gonna be _amazing_."

He picked up his phone and said.

"Hey it's me. I am gonna do the movie. Ok. Bye."

"I'll leave for U.K. tomorrow." He said

"Well then if you only have one day left….." I said

"What are you planning?"

The guys burst in and we spent the whole afternoon together playing video games.

The next day we were all in the airport saying our last good byes.

Then I took out something from my book bag. It was a scrapbook.

"The guys and I made this yesterday night just so you wouldn't forget us." I said

"Thank you guys. Thanks for everything."

"Hey and we figured out that you would be going to sleep when we would be waking up, and that is when we could face talk." Said Logan

"That sounds great!" Said Colton.

He shacked hands with the other guys then he turned towards me.

"Do you forget anything?" I asked

"I know I am not gonna forget you." He said.

"I won't forget you either." I said and I gave him a hug. Then he left to the check line. The guys and I watched until he was out of sight then we left to go to their apartment, we were gonna have a sleep over tonight.

**Colton's POV**

I had gotten to the plane already we had to wait 2 extra hours, but I had finally made it. The first thing I did when I got in my seat was to take the scrapbook out of my backpack and started looking at it. There were two pictures one of the boys and me, and the other one were of Georgina and me. I was in the last page it had 2 pictures one of Gina and the guys that said "Don't forget us." And another one of a talent shows we had once a church. A memory that seemed lost forgotten came back rushing into my head. I could remember the talent show. I remembered when her father took that picture. I was eating popcorn and after the picture was taken Betsy and Georgina both were kind of mad at me saying "Why did you had to eat when we took that picture?" Something snapped me out of my memories. It was a voice saying.

"We have a problem, turbine 1 and 2 are on fire prepare for an emergency landing."

The last thing I can remember was darkness and the sound of ambulances.

**Back to Gina's POV**

We had been in the house for about 3 hours when suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hello are you Georgina Avalos?" Asked the voice of a woman

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Hello. I am calling from the hospital Memorial Health Care, to inform you that Colton Christian is in intensive care right now."

"What! I am sorry but that is impossible he is in a plane right now going to London." I said, you could notice the worry in my tone.

"Yes his plane had an accident, and he is the only survivor, he is in a coma right now but he is breathing and everything else is perfect, we need you to please come here now."

"I… I'll be there. Bye." I started crying and threw myself to the floor James came running to me and said

"What's wrong Gina?"

"It's.. It's Colton his plane had an accident he is in a comma right now." I said as I cried

"In was hospital is he in?" James asked

"Memorial Health Care." I said

"Guys I think you all heard so let's just go." James said.

"I'll drive." Said Logan.

James grabbed my hand and we both walked together to Logan's car. He sat next to me and in the whole drive to the hospital didn't let go of my hand I liked that. When we got to the hospital I rushed to the front desk and asked the lady were was Colton's room. It was on the second floor room 328. I was literally about to run to his room when James stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Calm down. You can't run in a hospital remember?"

So I walked all the way to the second floor there was only silence between the boys and I by now. James was holding my hand and kept telling me that everything was gonna be alright.

We finally got to Colton's room I just stood outside frozen not been able to move.

"You don't have to go in there if you don't want to we can come back later." Said James.

"The sooner the better." I said and he gave my hand a light squeeze.

As I opened the door the air hit me in the face when I saw Colton in that bed I wasn't able to fight off the tears. I just couldn't stick to the fact that just a few hours ago I had seen him standing up and smiling, and that now he was there, here in a hospital in a coma.

James let go of my hand, but he was now hugging me holding me tight, trying to reassure.

Then Logan spoke.

"Guys you might wanna take a look at this."

I looked to were Logan was pointing. It was a table that had Colton's stuff, and there was something I thought I would never see again, something I thought that was long gone.


	4. Old and new memories

**Chapter 4**

"**Old Memories."**

**Can we bring yesterday back around?**

**I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down.**

**(By: Miranda Cosgrove. About you know)**

At the table next to Colton I saw his keychain. It had the half of a star attached to his keys. The star was the thing that puzzled me, that same half star when I saw it I looked into my sweater taking out a necklace that also had half of a star I took my necklace and Colton's key's and then putted them together. Together they made a star, a perfect star. Suddenly I had a flashback, a memory that I though was long forgotten.

It was Sunday morning it had been Colton's B-day we had celebrated it at church. I brought him the half of a star. When he saw it he asked me "What is it?" I took out my necklace and putted his half star and mine together then I showed him the back it said _**Best Friends**_. My side had best, and his had friends.

He said thanks then left. Years later we were in High School. He had a girlfriend then and I think is the only one that he will ever have. His girlfriend name was Sally, she had black hair that was curly at the ends, and she had blue eyes just Colton. In a short term she was beautiful. One day I had missed the bus so I was walking home. I heard some voices so I froze and went and hide behind something. I saw Sally walking and holding hands right in front of me. I was angry and sad at the same time, and then I saw her _kissing_ the other guy. I got out of my hiding place and ran home. The next day when I saw Colton I told him everything. He said. "You are lying. You are just jealous, because I am dating someone and you are not." He said.

"Colton I am not lying, and I am not jealous. You know I swore I would _never _date anyone. And what I am telling you is true! I saw them with my _own _eyes!" I said.

"You know if you are gonna be acting like this I don't wanna be your friend anymore." He said at the same time he took out his key's and took out the half star I had gave him 1 year ago, he threw it to the floor stepped on it and left. A few days I apologized and we were friends again.

Ever since I thought I would never again see that half star in my life.

A cracked voice snapped me out of my dream, the voice belonged to Colton. He was awake!

HE WAS AWAKE!

"Colton!" I screamed as I gave him a hug. He yelped saying.

"Watch the ribs please."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry."

"Are you ok? We just got to know what happened and…"

"Yhea I am ok. Don't worry and I only have a headshake, but I will survive."

"One question the star how did you…."

"When I was walking back home that day I saw them too. They were kissing and holding hands. I ran back to where I last saw you to apologize but you weren't there anymore. I saw the star, and I grabbed it. And I know I was selfish at not letting you know but….." I interrupted him giving him a hug saying

"You don't have to apologize its long forgotten." I said giving him a hug and this time he hugged me back.

A month later life was back to normal. Colton was back at the Palm Woods, been the star of New Town High, the guys back singing and acting, and I well almost done with my book.

One day something very bad happened to me a few minutes later before the guys (this time including Colton) came to pick me up. When we got to the crib I was just sitting at the counter and not saying a word. James came and asked me what was wrong, well infact every one came.

"You remember my friend Emma?" I asked.

"Yhea." They all nodded.

"Well when I graduated from College she asked me to move in with her here at _her_ house, I said yes and well here I was. Then today I few minutes before you guys came to pick me up she told me. "I want you out of the house." Then I asked her why. "Because I don't want you living with me anymore." So she is kicking me out of the house. I called my parents back at Texas and told them if I could move back with them, they said yes so I am leaving L.A. on Sunday." All of them were now just staring at me with their mouths open.

"You can't go!" Said Colton. "Who will I have to tease from now on." He said. I know he was trying to process everything just like everyone else.

"He has a point. Who will come help us with our songs now. You cant just leave." Said Carlos

"I am sorry guys I know this most be a lot of stuff to handle but I don't have anywere else to stay here so I am going back to Houston." I said as I ran to the door. I had tears in my eyes and I was running but I didn't knew were.

Then some one came behind me and hugged me from behind. "Please don't go." I looked at the man who was hugging me it was James. "Please don't go Gina, please."

"Why?" I asked. Then his lips and mine were touching. He. James Diamond was kissing me. And I know it must sound lame but that was my first kiss, and it was great.

James then broke the kiss and looked at me in the eyes and said.

"You can't leave because I love you." He said.


	5. A new home

**Chapter 5**

**A new home**

**Did I awake you out of your dream?**

**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**

**You calm me down**

**There's something about the sound of your voice.**

**(BTR: WORLDWIDE)**

"You can't leave because I love you." James said.

I started crying again even harder now. James hugged me tighter and he kept saying.

"Everything is gonna be okay."

Soon I was calm and I had the courage to say.

"I love you too James."

He grabbed my hand and we started walking away, as we were passing by a _lot_ of girls gave me dirty looks. I wasn't surprised.

"Look right after you left the guys and I had a little conversation and we all agreed that you could come live with us."

"What!"

"Look Katie is now living with one of her friends and her room is empty and none of us have a problem with you moving in with us. You could even come to the same school we go to."

"But…"

"Hey, we can work it out."

Soon we got to the 2J, but by then it was already dark.

"God we were getting worried." Said Logan as soon as we came in.

Kendall was staring at us suspiciously then I realized we were still holding hands, James and I both let go at the same time.

"So what did you think of the idea of living here with us?" Asked Carlos.

"I….. Would love to." I said

"Cool!" We can go pick up your stuff tomorrow!" Said Carlos

"Yhea, and by the way I have to go. It's late already and" Then Kendall interrupted me

"Why don't you stay for the night? It's better than going with Emma."

"But I need clothes, and," Again I got interrupted by Kendall.

"Katie left some of her clothes here, you could use them, I mean I don't think that she'll mind."

"Wow! Is just as if you guys have solved all my life." I said sarcastically

"C'mon, I'll show you Katie's old clothes." Said Kendall as he drove me away into a room.

We were in a room that had _nothing_ and I mean nothing just a few suit cases on the floor and that was it.

"Look in those, pick whatever you want." Said Kendall as he pointed at the suitcases.

"I just don't fell right doing it."

"Nah, don't worry Katie said to give them away or something, she said she did not wanted them anymore."

"Ok." I said as I opened the first suit case.

"Gina," Kendall said.

"Kendall."

"Have you noticed James acting weird?"

"Nop."

"Well maybe you say that because you don't actually know him, but since he meet you he has been acting….. Different."

"Like good different, or bad different?"

"Good different, the guys and I think he is in _love."_

"And hasn't he been in love before? What makes it different now?" I asked

"Never before! He has had _crushes_ but he has _NEVER_ fallen in love."

"No! You have to be kidding me!" I said

"I am not, I am the one who has known James the longest, and I can tell you that he really does loves you. And I want to ask you one thing, please do not hurt him, if crushes hurt him bad love will crush him. Take care of him okay? "

"I have to go to get dinner ready since today is my turn, but you think about what I told you." Then he left me there with just a bunch of clothes for company.

I changed into a pair of pajamas and then went outside of the room. James came and said.

"Wow! You look AWESOME!"

"Thanks."

We ate dinner, then we watched some movies, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all fell asleep in the middle of the movie. When the movie was over James and I sneaked out of the living room and we went to his room. When James opened the door to his room I just said. WOW! His room was awesome! It had posters of all the bands, and TV shows I liked, it had a plasma TV, and a double bed, and a LOT of other cool stuff. Oh yhea he had a drum set, an electric guitar, keyboard, and 4 microphones.

"None of the guys have ever come in here." He said as he looked around.

"Really?"

"Yup! I guess they think I have mirrors everywhere or something. But here is where I compose."

"Well I guess that explains the drums, and all the other instruments."

He laughed.

"Wanna do some music? "

"I would love to but I am not good at playing any instrument."

"I'll teach you. What do you want to learn first?"

"I don't know you choose."

"Okay, we'll start with the drums."

I apparently was good with it, James didn't even believed me that I didn't played the drums ever before. Then after a while we proceeded to the microphones. When I was about 10 something happened to my voice, then though I loved singing I had a horrible voice after a while I grew tired of my horrible voice and never sang again. When James putted the microphone infront of my I froze, I was 17 now and I hadn't sang in 7 years!

James looked at me and said.

"Is something wrong?"

"I… I can't sing. I haven't sing in 7 years."

"Not even a little?"

"I promised myself to never sing again."

"C'mon at least give it a try. You never know."

"OK."

"Well we'll start with something easy any suggestions?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Mmmm. Haha! I am gonna show you I song I am working on, but you'll have to promes me two thigns."

"Ok."

"One do not tell the guys, this is kind of like a surprise, and second, you will have to help me finishing the song"

I sighed and just said ok.

"Elevate a little higher

Let's throw a party in the sky

And celebrate

Elevate until we fly yeah

Move, move your feet

Until you levitate

Come on let's elevate

Forget about your day

Under the Milky Way

I know a place where we can go"

James played the guitar as he made me sing with him. I closed my eyes and just sang along with him, it was very short, he did needed help writing it.

"Wow!"

"Wow what?"

"Wow of your voice! Is AWESOME! I have _never_ heard a voice close to yours."

"So is that good or bad?"  
"Is good!"

He came towards me then he asked me.

"Would you like to sing with BTR one day?"

"Ammmmmm…."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"But.."

"Wanna watch some movies?"

"Okay."

His behavior was weird, he had never acted so anxious in his life, (well at least that I knew of.)

"Have you ever watched our TV show?"

"Nop, though I would like to see it one day."

"Well I have the whole first season, wanna watch it?"

"I would love to."

He putted the DVD on and then he went and sat on his bed, at the same time he crawled under the covers.

"C'mon." He said as he waved his hand in a signal for me to come. "I don't bite."

I laughed and went and crawled under the covers with him, I rested my head in his chest, I was so tired of all the drama that had been going on today. Then I asked James a question without thinking.

"Kendall told me today that you had never actually fallen in love, is that true?"

He sighed and then answered.

"Yup, he is right I actually have never dated anyone."

"But why? You are such a nice guy."

"Well, actually I think that I hadn't found the right girl, until now." He then stared at the ceiling, incapable of meeting my eyes.

"James," He then threw the covers aside and was about to get up, when I grabbed his arm.

"James."

"I… I am sorry, I guess I got carried away." He then looked at me in the eyes and I saw tears running down his cheeks.

"James, you are… Crying?"

"Mph, weird right, I don't think I have cried since I was 10."

I sat next to him, and holded his face between my hands forcing him to look at me and said.

"Hey whatever it is gonna be alright okay?" I cleaned his tears away with my thumbs.

"No it is not gonna be okay." This was getting weird, I had _never_ seen a boy cry, and that this time it was James crying just broke my heart. It was my fault that James was like this, Kendall warned me. I did not felt it but I was crying now.

"Hey now why are _you_ crying?"

"Cuz Kendall warned me not to hurt you, and now I see you crying, and I fell so guilty."

Now he was the one taking away my tears.

"Hey it is not your fault." Then he started singing. "Got a heart of gold, a perfect original

Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once

And when I see that face

I'd try a thousand ways

I would do anything to make you smile"

I laughed and said.

"Where does that comes from?"

"I have no idea."

Then we both started laughing.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else." I sang.

"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed." James continued

We laughed even more now.

"Do you have a middle name?" Asked James.

I sighed, I hated my middle name. "Alexadria."

"That's your middle name?"

"Yup."

"Can I call you Alex then? No offense but it sounds better than Gina." I laughed

"I guess so, Jamie."

"Hey!"

We both laughed a lot then he yawned and so did I, we both were very tired. We went back under the covers, and I was using his chest as my pillow, I actually told him that he was now my official pillow, he laughed, and said "Then you are my teddy bear" I just said okay. 20 minutes late he asked me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nop, I actually have never dated anyone."

"Wow, I would have never expected that answer, because such a nice, smart, and pretty girl like you should have dated at least one person."

"I wish there was more people like you in the world, every guy I have meet has called me the teacher's pet, and too smart for them to like. The only people that have never seen me like that are Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Colton, and you." Then I yawned I was really tired.

An hour later James woke me up, well not intentionally, he was talking on the phone with somebody, I think it was his sister or something. I could hear the voice of his sister so I heard the whole conversation.

"C'mon brother you LOVE HER! And you haven't asked her out yet? How can you do that? That just shows you don't even like her"

"Sis,I do not like her I LOVER her, and I was about to but," He got interrupted by his sister.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? I have never seen you like this before. First thing in the morning you asked her out! Gosh you are such a JERK!"

Then I got mad at his sister for calling him a jerk so I yelled.

"HE IS NOT A JERK!"

The James looked at me with a surprised face, and I realized what I had done was horrible.

"Was that the …." His sister never finished because he hung the phone.

"I am sorry, I am really, really, truly sorry, I didn't mean to hear your conversation, but I woke up, and I heard you on the phone, and, and," He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said.

"You don't have to apologize, and I guess you now know my secret."

"I guess I do."

"Well I guess is better if I explain, I do love you, but somehow I have not been able to tell you so, I don't know why, I was planning to tell you last month right before you got that call about Colton, and ever since I've been trying to tell you, but I just can't figure out the words."

"Wow! I guess you've a pretty hard time."

He laughed. "I guess so. And Alex I really do love you, I love you lots, and I would like to ask you if you could be my girlfriend?"

Even though I was half-expecting it he caught me off guard.

"James, James, I….."

**Chan, chan, chan, channnnn! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL ALEX SAY YES OR NO? I guess you'll have to wait to find out… PS: I changed Gina's (Alex's) Age and the guys to 17….. In a few chapters you'll find out why….**

**PPS: I am gonna introduce a new character in the next chapter her name will be Lily Houston….. She is a character dedicated to my BFF who I think of as my sister Leyde, or you may know her as my sister, Peppermione.**

**PPPS: Colton, my friend who I am basing my character on, his B-DAY is on Thursday! Plz wish him a happy B-DAY!**

**Also sorry it took me long to publish this chapter, but testing is literally KILLING ME! Wish me luck with STANFORD next week, BAEEE! =] **


	6. Fire drill

**Chapter 6**

"James… James I" When I was just about to answer the fire drill alarm took us by surprise, then we heard a knock on the door, and Logan was shouting.

"GUYS LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

James let out a HUGE sigh and then he stood up, and started walking to the door.

"Are you coming?"

"Yhea." I stood up, putted my slippers on and then walked to the door.

The guys and I walked outside together, soon we were outside in the street, I saw Colton pass by me with a tall brunette with curly hair. Seeing the guys distracted I walked towards Colton, and the brunette.

"Hey Colton!"

"Oh hey Gina, hey I would like you to meet someone." Said Colton as he poked the brunette in the shoulder. "Lily this is my friend.." I cut him short saying.

"Hi my name is Alexandria, but you can call me Alex."

"Hey well I am Lily."

"Do you live here in the Palm Woods?" I asked

"Nop I live in my parent's house. And do you live here?"

"Yhea I live here, well at least tomorrow I am gonna live here I am moving in with James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan."

"That is awesome! And are you planning to go to that High School?"

"I don't…." Then I felt an arm on my back and I soon realized it was James.

"She will sooner or later." He said

"Wait you are that cute dude from BTR right?"

"Well my name is James, and I do am in BTR…."

"And he is totallyyyy cute, so yhea that is the one." I said as I hugged him. I wanted to let her know that James was already MINE! Heheheh well he actually wasn't, but Oh YOU GET THE POINT!

"Well I guess the cute one is already taken then." Said Lily

We had a short conversation, and then we started walking inside then we got to 2J the guys an we sat on the couch and started talking, the next thing I know was it was early morning and I heard a LOT of sounds coming from downstairs. I didn't knew where I was at the beginning but then I realized I was in James's room. I walked downstairs only to find a shocking surprise, Katie's room, I mean my new room was painted blue with really cool furniture, and my stuff in it. I felt as if I was about to faint.

"Guys you did all this? And where did you got my stuff from?"

"Ok we did do this, and Emma dropped your stuff here early in the morning." Said Kendall

"It was James's idea actually." Said Logan

"James you, you came up with this?"

"Yup."

"But why?"

He then did something unexpexted he kissed me right infront of everyone, the guys laughed and I am pretty sure I was just blushing like crazy.

The guys and I were busy the whole day, we went from here to there and from there to here. Then at about 9:30 when I was in my room James let himself in.

"Guess what Alex?"

"Chicken squad."

"No it's even better."

"What is it?"

"You are going to the same school we do!"

"I am WHAT!"

"What you heard now I have to go bye."

"But JAMES!"

Ten seconds later Logan came in.

"Hey Logie."

"Hey Alex."

"What's up?"

"Well I guess James already told you, but here's something's you may need, here's your schedule."

He handed me a sheet that said:

Advocacy: Ms. Brown/Bennett

_**1th period: ELA**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Period: ADV Science**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Period: Drama**_

_**4**__**th**__** Period: Math**_

_**5**__**th**__** Period: World Cultures**_

_**6**__**th**__** Period: Choir**_

_**7**__**th**__** Period: ADV Art**_

_**8**__**th**__** Period: P.E./Study Hall**_

"You have every class with me for some weird reason." Said Logan

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all." He said giving me a smile. "Oh and I also brought you this." He said as he handed me a one strap backpack of BTR.

"Sorry that it has BTR on it, but it's all we could find."

"Are you kidding me? I love it! Thanks a LOT!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he started blushing.

"You are welcome" He said. "Now you should go to sleep, we have a big day ahead tomorrow."


	7. First Day

**First Day**

**Chapter 7**

First day at school

I was trying to play it cool

Chilling with my friends

Trying to pretend

That I didn't notice you

Crazy Kind of crush on you by Nick Jonas

"Now you should go to sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Said Logan as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Thanks again Logan." I said as I gave him a hug

"You are welcome, good night."

"Good night." And he left.

I thought I wouldn't be able to go to sleep, but I was wrong because 10 minutes later my lights were off and I was asleep, but at about 1:00 am I woke up when I heard loud noises coming from down stairs. I woke up, put my sandals on and walked to the door. I went down the swirly slide and found Carlos, and James fighting, well not actually fighting, Carlos had James's lucky comb, and James had Carlos's helmet.

But apparently there had been a few punches before, since James's lip, and Carlos's cheek were bleeding. I was to their left.

"STOP IT!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Both of them stopped frozen, then Carlos talked.

"Alex, we thought you were sleeping." Said James.

"Well I was till I heard all the noise coming from down here!" I said, of course with an annoyed tone, cuz I just hate it when I have to wake up at the middle of the night. "Can you both explain please what is going on here?"

"Ammmmmm, " Said James in an innocent tone.

"You know what! I don't wanna know I just don't. You two go to my room now, and stay there, I need to go get something." Both of them just ran up the stairs to my room. I walked slowly upstairs, I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Kendall's room. I knocked on the door, but as I expected no one answered so I slowly opened the door. The light s were on, and Kendall was on his bed sleeping while hugging his guitar, I guess he either loves his guitar, or he was composing before he fell asleep. I walked up to him and slowly shacked his elbow. He just kept muttering.

"Five more minutes mom."

Then I got kind of mad, (I have very little patience when I have been woken up at the middle of the night) so I just decided to tell him.

"Kendall, Carlos, and James got into a fight I need your help."

Aparently that got his attention, because he just sat up and said.

"They did WHAT!"

"C'mon, they are in my room."

He stood up and started walking to my room.

When we got to my room the two of them were fighting AGAIN!

"Will you both stop that nonsense NOW!" I yelled. They stopped and I pointed to the sofa and they just ran and sat on the sofa. Then a little figure appeared at the door, it was Logan.

"What's going on?" He said between yawns.

"Logan, I am sorry did I wake you up?" I said, I actually felt really guilty right then.

"Yeah, but don't worry I also heard them" He said as he pointed at Carlos, and James. "Fighting."

"Ok can someone explain now please." Said Kendall.

So, I told him what I had seen and then he gave this really long speech to James, and Carlos about why they shouldn't fight, and blah, blah, blah.

Then I took the first aid kit from the restroom, and putted some alcohol on James's, and Carlos's cuts. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan all fell asleep in my room, then when I looked at the clock it was 7:00 am. I took a clean pair of clothes and went to the restroom, I took a quick shower, prepared my stuff for school. Then I saw Kendall coming out of my room.

"Alex, did you went back to sleep? Or did you stayed up all night?"

"Up all night."

"Was it because we took over you room."

"Nah." I said waving my hand

"Alex."

"Ok, well maybe."

"Hey wanna go take some coffee before school?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Can I go too?" Asked Logan, who apparently had just woken up.

"Yeah." Said Kendall

"Okay then I am going to change." Said Logan

"Me too, oh and bring your school stuff, so we can just go directly to school afterwards."

"Ok."

Then soon we were all in Kendall's car driving to Starbucks, I turned on my phone to see if I had any texts. I had none =[

Soon we were at Starbucks and we had already ordered. We sat down at a table and just started talking, than about 15 minutes later someone came and said.

"Can I sit with you guys?" We all looked up, it was Carlitos.

"Carlos, I though you stayed home."

"Yeah, but then I got bored, I apologized to James, but he's still mad, and I decided to look for you, and since I know Kendall very well, I ended up knowing he was over here at Starbucks. And can you guys forgive me?"

"Of course we forgive you." Logan, Kendall, and I, all said in unison.

"C'mon." Said Logan as he signaled him to sit next to him.

Carlos sat down between Logan, and Kendall, we all started laughing and talking. Then someone came and stood at my left.

"Guys I am truly sorry, I don't know what got into me. Can y'all please forgive me?" It was James.

"I don't know should we forgive him?" Said Kendall in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course we forgive you." Said Logan

"Hug?" He asked

"HUG!" We all screamed in unison as we all took part in a HUGE group hug.

Everyone at Starbucks started looking at us weird so I just decided to scream.

"What? Haven't you ever seen 5 friends in a group hug or what? Mind your OWN bussines!"

Then with that they all turned around and went back to whatever they were doing before.

The guys just started laughing.

"You Alex are unique." Said Logan

"One in a million." Said Carlos.

I made a vow and said "Thank you Sir."

We all just started laughing again. Then soon we noticed that it was time to go to school, we drove all the way to school, the guys took me to the main office to get my ID, by the way my picture was horrible, but the guys said I looked incredibly beautiful. So I just choose to believe them. They took me on a small trip around the school. Then we went to homeroom or advisory as some people call it. Over there I saw the girl I met the other night what was her name…. Lily! Yhea that was her name.

"Hi Lily." I said, she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Alex! Come have a sit." I sat nein a chair next to her. "I am guessing you are new, not a lot of people come here at this time of the year." She said. We actually where in mid-November.

"Yhea, you can blame them." I said pointing at Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos. "They dragged me here." She laughed.

"What do you come to learn over here, what are your electives?" She asked.

"They are drama, choir, and advanced art. What are yours?"

"Dance, choir, and drama.'

"Cool."

"Yup, that means that at least we'll be in two classes together." She said.

"I guess so."

"Well then, what is your first class?"

"ELA with ."

"OMG! I have that same class!"

"That's awesome!"

"Yup! Hey, I have cheerleader tryouts today after school. Wanna come and join me?"

"I'll go just to watch, cheerleading is not my thing."

"Yhea, I would actually say you look more like an actress, or artist."

"Thanks, and if it would me my guess, I'll say you look like a singer."

"Thanks! That's actually what I am planning to be."

"Hey! Well I see you got to meet each other better now." I turned around since I did not recognized the voice.

"Colton!" I screamed like a little girl, I jumped out of my chair and hugged him.

"What's up tiny?" He said. Since he was now taller than me he would just call me tiny.

"I am not tiny." I reproached.

"Well you are smaller that me, so that does kind of makes you tiny."

"Not fair." I said as I sat down again next to Lily.

"Hey C.C." Said Lily.

"Hey li'l Lily."

Colton gave us a hug then went to sit down on the other side of the room with his friends.

"Hey." Said James in an akward way as he saw who I was sitting by.

"Hey James."

"Hey….. Lily." He said, apparently he also had to think about her name.

Then the bell rang and then suddenly I felt some one grab my arm and drag me to the door. I took a look and it was Logan.

"What? I just don't want you to be late for class the first day." He said.

I was sure he was gonna drag me all the way to my next class when I saw Carlos coming. I muttered the words 'Help me'.

"Oh c'mon Logan, let her go, is not as if she is going anywhere else."

Logan sighed and finally let go of my arm.

"Thanks Carlos."

"Denada." He said then he waved bye and got lost in the crowd.

I ended up lost till I saw a head with sandy blond hair and started following it knowing it was Kendall, and that we had the same first period class. Soon I was in class. I sat at the same table with Logan, Lily, and Kendall.

was pretty cool, and so where the other teachers, I had an AWESOME day today. In our last period that I had with the 4 guys I asked them if I could stay after school and go to Lily's tryouts.

"Yhea, and you don't have to ask us, you can always call us and we'll come pick you up." Said Kendall. I must say that the four guys were awesome!

"Hey, Gustavo hasn't called us, so why don't we stay?" Said Carlos.

"Sounds like a plan!" Said James.

"But what about our homework?" Asked Logan alarmed.

"We don't have any!" I said.

"But we could study….." Said Logan.

We all gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Ok, ok, just don't give me that look."

Soon we were out of school, we all went to the gym to watch Lily's tryouts.

"Next." Said a blond girl in the silly red, white, and black cheerleader uniform, who I am guessing must be the team capitan.

Lily came up, the capitan looked at her and told her to do her routine. Lily did it and I must say it was awesome.

"No hopes for you, you have no talent." She said to Lily. I got mad and stood on the bleachers.

"But I am good." She said hopless.

"I don't need good! I need some talent that can knock me out of my seat, and as you can tell I am still seated! Because you HAVE NO TALENT!"

"No talent! No talent!" I said as I started walking towards her. "You are the one with no talent! You and your team haven't won a cheerleader competition in ten years!"

"Hey our routine girl quake almost got to the top 20!"

"Oh let me see if I can recall that routine." And with that I started some jupms and moves, and then I jumped on top of her table while singing a song and did a backflip that ended in a split, I almost hit her in the head. Then I stood up on the table and said. "Hey here's a new song for ya. Oh you are such a turt oh yhea a giant turt and yyou look like a turt and smell like a turt." I sang all that while kicking the stuff that was on the table on her face. She fell off her chair. Then some of the football team players came and grabbed me by my arms and started to carry me away. I started to fight and try to move and loosen their grip on me.

"Hey get off me, get off me!" I yelled

James P.O.V.

While Alex started with the giant turt song something seemed familiar so I whispered to the guys.

"Is it just me or have I seen this before somewhere?"

"This is the same thing that happened at your auditions, remember, just that there aren't any security guards here." Wispered Logan.

"Where did she learn the giant turd song from?" Asked Kendall.

" I don't know." I answered.

Then the football players came and started to drag her Carlos asked Logan.

"Quick what is the worst that could happen if I help her get away?"

"Ammm, you get beat up, and every fotbal player will hate you and, 20 hours of community service." Siad Logan.

Carlos put his helmet on and said. "I can live with that." Then he left running and jumped on top of the football players, and so did I and Kendall.

Then I am pretty sure Logan said. "I gotta get new friends." Right before he jumped too. Lily just stood there frozen.

Alex's P.O.V.

When the fighting was over, I don't know how it ended, Lily took us all home. Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, and I all had some minor wounds, but we were ok. Then Colton came and was acting all like super serious with us.

"So what happened? And I want the truth." Said Colton all serious like.

"Well we all went to Lily's cheer leader tryouts." Said Logan.

"And the team capitan was super mean to everyone." Said Carlos.

"So I sang the giant turd song to him and there was a tiny fight but nobody got hurt." I said.

"And now I am really sad." Said Lily

"Mmmm, ok." Then he left, and so did Lily.

The next morning when we got to school they were announcing the new cheer leaders. I payed attention just to see if Lily got in. They were saying.

"Lucia Cabrera, Jessica DeBoe, Laura McNeely, Taylor Clack, Lily White, Alexandra Avalos. Congratulations to all of our new cheerleaders!"

I was in shocked! I never wanted to be a cheerleader! I disliked them.

The last thing I remember is me blocking out and hearing James's voice shouting my name, oh and a horrible pain coming from my forehead.

**A.N= Hey guys! Hoped you like this chapter, I've been wanting to write it for weeks! Also next week I am not gonna be here, I am going to a camp. So I wont be publishing for that time, Sorry =[ Hope this 8 page long chapter can make up for that**


	8. Drifting Apart

**Chapter 8**

**Drifting Apart**

The next couple of days were a little confusing; I will wake up from time to time for very short periods of time. Whenever I woke up I would always hear a few words that without the sentence sounded confusing. But there were two words that I always heard they were, amnesia, and concussion.

When I finally woke up for good I noticed that I was in a hospital. The beeping of the machines everywhere around me hurt my ears. I raised my hands to cover them and block out the sound, it wouldn't go away so I slowly stood up, but in that same second I started to feel dizzy. I abruptly removed all the needles I had connected to my arm. I stood up and started walking slowly towards the door, when I opened the door a sudden cold came to me, and I realized I was wearing one of those thin hospital robes. I hated that, but I didn't care as much, I had to get out of here. I lost my balance out of the nothing and fell, but before I touched the floor two strong arms were holding me, and that's when I got knocked out again. The next time I woke up I felt a hand intertwined with mine, I looked to my side and there I saw him, James. He had fallen asleep, his head was resting on the side of the bed, I just couldn't avoid thinking how cute he looked asleep. I started brushing his hair with my hand, I looked closely to his face and saw that he had changed, there were two dark circles surrounding his beautiful hazel eyes, you could see a beard and a moustache coming up (he hadn't shaved in a while), and that usual light that he had was gone. Right then I saw the other three guys Logan, Carlos, and Kendall walk in. And just like James they all looked bad, not _as_ bad but still bad. There was something I just had to ask.

"How long?" I asked them meaning how long had I been gone.

They all looked at each other, I could see they understood my question, but feared the answer.

"Well….. To make it shorter in two weeks is Christmas." Said Carlos.

That meant I had been out for about a month.

The next day I was FINALLY able to get out of the hospital with some instructions from my doctor to take everything slowly. Logan and Kendall came to pick me up that day, they brought me the first pair of clothes they found, so I ended up wearing a tie-dye blue and green shirt, with some black skinny jeans, a white hoddie, and my turquoise sneakers.

It was really cold outside. The drive back home seemed longer that it should have, and the fact that none of us said a word didn't help.

When I got home I went directly to my room and locked the door, put my headphones on and just let myself fall on my bed.

The next day I woke up early and left to the mall, I had some stuff to buy, most of the stores were already half empty but I got the presents I needed for the guys, and Lily. When I came back home I was surprised at not seeing the guys in there, but then I realized, 'they must be recording their holiday CD'

I packed all of the guys gifts then hid them in my closet. The winter dance was going to be in 3 more days. Ever since the day at the hospital I haven't seen James. It's getting me kind of worried. I mean how can you live in the same apartment and just a wall apart from somebody and not see them in 3 days?

The last 3 days went past by really fast, the awkwardness and silence between Logan, Carlos, and Kendall, disappeared, we now were back to our usual talkative self's, except for James, I still haven't seen him.

The day of the winter dance the Carlos asked me if I was going to the dance, I wasn't going, but I had to lie saying that I wasn't because I was feeling sick. But of course Carlos who is the one that knows me the most came up and hugged me.

"It isn't your fault, he still loves you." Carlos's words just made me cry, and right then I just felt awful. But Carlos just stayed there and hugged me.

"Thanks." I told him, then a few minutes later him, and all of the guys were gone.

Then I tough, if James and I are actually drifting apart this could be my only change to get him back.

I quickly ran to my room and looked through my closet, and there on the very back I found it, It was a dress that went all the way up to my knees, it was sky blue and white, it alternated color on the skirt, it had a navy blue lace right above the hip so that you could tie it back. I took that, plus a pair of white high heels and got to work. I curled my long hair, and then I put some but not too much make up, I only putted on gloss, and some eye shadow. I slipped into my dress, and put on my heels, then I took out my cell phone and called Lily.

When we got to the school gym, everything was WOW! They had done and AWESOME job decorating the place. Nobody noticed when we went in, but I did noticed some people. I saw James and the guys on one of the corners they all were hanging out and just chatting, then Lily pulled me and we went to the stage.

"Hello everyone!" Said the principal from the stage. "Welcome to the 2012 Denominational Winter Dance! We all hope you have a great time, and to begin with our presentations of the day we have Big Time Rush with their song Beautiful Christmas!" The crowd cheered as the guys went on stage.

"Hello everybody! This song is for all of you people out there!" Said Kendall as the guys started singing.

Let's Go!

Big Time!

Merry Christmas everybody..

Put down video games

Pick up some candy canes

And hang a wreath on your door

Give back to those in need

Bring peace and harmony

Cause that's what Christmas is for

And this Christmas, this Christmas

We'll celebrate a wonderful year

ooh this Christmas, this Christmas

We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

We can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make the world shine bright

As long as friends and family are with us

Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas

Let's party in the snow under the mistletoe

Girl I've been waiting all year

Rudolph can take a break

Frosty can melt away

As long as I got you here

Ooh this Christmas, this Christmas

We'll celebrate a wonderful year

ooh this Christmas, this Christmas

We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer

We can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make the world shine bright

As long as friends and family are with us

Every star will shine tonight

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas

Happy Holiday

Spread the love on Christmas Day

Singin' Happy Holiday

We can make a beautiful Christmas

Happy Holiday

Spread the love on Christmas Day

Singin' Happy Holiday

We can make a beautiful Christmas

So Beautiful!

We can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make the world shine bright (we can make it yea)

As long as friends and family are with us (friends and family)

Every star will shine tonight (shinin' tonight)

We can make it beautiful this Christmas (beautiful christmas)

We can make it beautiful this Christmas (so beautiful no no)

We can make it beautiful this Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas

We can make a beautiful Christmas

Happy Holiday

Spread the love on Christmas Day

Singin' Happy Holiday

We can make a beautiful Christmas

When they finished they gave a bow and went off.

"Now Lily White with her song You Belong With Me!"

Lily went up.

"Hello, this song is dedicated to you Logan." She hesitated to say, I could tell she was nervous, and I could also tell that even tought I wasn't able to see Logan I am pretty sure he was blushing.

You're on the phone

with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset

She's going off

about something that you said

'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.

She'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain

And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you see

you belong with me,

You belong with me?

_**Logan's POV**_

She surprised me, I couldn't belive the courage she had to go up there and say that! I well…. Have a crush on her too since like… forever! But I haven't been brave enough to tell her.

Walking the streets

With you and your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking

This is how it ought to be.

Laughing on a park bench

Thinking to myself

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile

That could light up this whole town.

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine -

I know you better than that.

Hey, what you doing

With a girl like that?

She wears high heels,

I wear sneakers.

She's cheer captain,

And I'm on the bleachers.

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you see

you belong with me?

Standing by you

Waiting at your backdoor.

All this time

How could you not know, baby

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

[Instrumental]

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house

In the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're about to cry.

I know your favorite songs,

And you tell me about your dreams.

Think I know where you belong,

Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Been here all along

So why can't you see

You belong with me?

Standing by you

Waiting at your backdoor.

All this time

How could you not know, baby,

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me.

_**Alex's POV**_

Wow she was AWESOME! I had never heard her sing, and her voice is wow just WOW. But now it was my turn to go on stage I hope this will go well.

The music started I got tense for a second, I saw James in the crowd talking to another girl not paying attention. I saterted.

Can you see me?

'Cause I'm right here

Can you listen?

'Cause I've been trying to make you notice

What it would mean to me

To feel like somebody

We've been on our way to nowhere

Tryin' so hard to get there

He turned around, his eyes wide as plates, he was looking at me. I continued.

[Chorus:]

And I say

Oh!

We're gonna let it show!

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holding back our dreams

And try

To make it come alive

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody (Somebody)

Somebody, yeah (Somebody)

Somehow

Someday

Someway

Somebody

I'm so tired

Of being invisible

But I feel it, yeah

Like a fire below the surface

Trying to set me free

Burnin' inside of me

'Cause were standing on the edge now

It's a long way down

[Chorus:]

But I say

Oh!

We're gonna let it show!

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holding back our dreams

And try

To make it come alive

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody (Somebody)

Somebody, yeah (Somebody)

Somehow

Someday

Someway

Somebody

We will walk out of this darkness

Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun

Ohohohohoh (Ohohohohoh)

And when we fall we fall together

'Til we get back up and we will rise as one

Ohohohohoh

[Chorus:]

Oh!

We're gonna let it show!

We're gonna just let go of everything

Holding back our dreams

And try

To make it come alive

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody (Somebody)

Somebody, yeah (Somebody)

Somehow

Someday

Someway

Somebody

Somebody

Ooo Oh

I finished, everyone in the gym was clapping, and cheering for me, but then I saw James. He was looking directly at me, but then this girl just came and right there in front of me she kissed him. And he didn't try to stop her. He just stood there enjoying it. When the tears threatened to come out I couldn't bear it anymore. I ran off the stage threw the microphone to the floor and continued running. I didn't stop till I was outside. I hid myself in a corner and started crying. Then I saw several figures coming towards me. It was the guys James included. He stayed behind Kendall and Carlos came and stood next to me and helped me up, Carlos offered me his coat but I said no.

"You are going to have to accept whenever you like it or not, your lips are getting blue." Then he cautiously put his coat on me, and I didn't realize until then that I was indeed freezing. The snow started to came down, it was snowing!

But then James came close and I remembered that now I hated him.

"Alex." He said as he reached to grab my hand.

I got mad at him and out of the nothing just started screaming. "You bastard!"

"What?" He said getting mad.

"You ignore me for a whole week, then you go on and kiss another girl in front of me! Don't you know that I am still your girlfriend! Or are you going to ignore that too? Now you better tell me the truth are you dating her?" I said still mad.

He looked down to the floor, that could only mean yes.

"You! You son of a …! How dare you!" Then Kendall and Carlos grabbed me by my arms and started carrying me away as I continued screaming, and cursing James.

Kendall and Carlos then carried me away all the way to the parking lot, then they opened the door of Kendall's car and we all went into the back. I was sitting between the two of them, and it didn't took me more than a second to start crying again.


	9. A new beginign

**Chapter 9**

**A new beginning**

I started crying and Kendall and Carlos hugged me.

The Carlos started singing one of my favorite songs from the movie Lemonade Mouth. And as he started singing Kendall joined him.

I can't pretend to know how you feel,

But know that I'm here, know that I'm real,

Say what you want, or don't talk at all,

Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand,

Cause it's held out for you,

My shoulders are small,

But you can cry on them too,

Everything changes, but one thing

Is true, understand,

We'll always be more than a band

Yeah...

Right then Logan came into the car he was sitting on the front sear but he too started singing.

You used to brave the world all on your own,

Now we won't let you go, go it alone

Be who you want to be, always stand tall

Not gonna let you fall,

Reach for my hand,

Cause it's held out for you,

My shoulders are small,

But you can cry on them too,

Everything changes, but one thing

Is true, understand,

We'll always be more than a band

I never knew you could take me so far,

I've always wanted the hope that you

Are the ones...

Always be more than...

I need...

Reach for my hand,

Cause it's held out for you,

My shoulders are small,

But you can cry on them too,

Everything changes, but one thing

Is true, understand,

We'll always be more than a band

Reach for my hand,

Cause it's held out for you,

My shoulders are strong,

But you can cry on them too,

Everything changes, but one thing

Is true, understand,

We'll always be more than a band

This time I was crying because of happiness, I love this three guys, they are the best friends I could ever asked for.

"Thank you guy, I can't express how happy I am that you all are my friends." I said between sobs and tears. "I love you all."

Then the three of them hugged me.

"We all love you too Alex." Said Carlos.

"Now we should be on our way, it's a long ride home." Said Logan as he turned on the car.

Somewhere during the ride back to the Palm Woods I must of fallen asleep on Carlos's lap, because when I wake up later on, the two of us are still in the car and my head resting on his lap, he was fully awake.

"Don't worry, we just got here about ten minutes ago." He said.

"Oh, OK, I wouldn't want you to stay here because of me."

"I wouldn't really mind, I used to fall asleep in my parent's car all the time anyway." He said and we both laughed.

When I was fully awake we both walked into the Palm Woods, the dance must still be going on, because the place was empty.

When we got to 2J I saw Logan and Kendall had fallen asleep on the couch. It was funny that the two of them were hugging each other. Carlos and I started laughing. We both looked at each other and with a little nod we both approached them and carefully awoke them. They first looked at us, but then when they saw they had been hugging each other they both screamed and let go of each other really fast. They both fell to the ground and since I was standing by the side the fell off from the kind of took me to the floor too. So there we were Logan, Kendall, and I on the floor, and Carlos laughing non-stop, then we all were laughing. It was hilarious. When we finally stopped laughing we all went into our rooms.

"Good night Alex." Said Carlos as he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Carlitos." I said as I hugged him back.

I went into my room and got into the shower, letting the water wash away the makeup, and the glitter I somehow got in my hair. When I got out of the shower I had taken a decision that had been hard to make, but I was going to stick with it. I took my suitcases from under my bed and packed my clothes. As I was leaving the apartment I put the guys' gifts under the three with a letter.

**Carlos' P.O.V.**

The four of us all woke up at the same time, we were surprised to see James in the apartment. When did he got in here? James was quiet, his face sad, and pale. It was 10:00 am and Alex still hadn't woken up, Kendall, Logan and I got nervous, did she do something stupid last night? With one look at each other we all went to Alex's room, we knocked on her door several times, then having no answer we slowly opened the door to her room. It was empty! Well, the bed, and all the other furniture was still there, the bed had been made, but the posters and pictures that used to be all over the walls were now gone. The computer desk was empty, we looked in the closet, empty too. There was nothing left in there. She was gone.

"When did she leave?" Logan asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't hear her leaving last night." Answered Kendall.

"Why would she? Why would she leave? Did we do something?" I asked.

"Maybe she thinks she needed a time off. I am sure she will be back before Christmas break is over." Said Logan hopefully.

Time passed, James was still quiet, and Alex hadn't returned. It soon was January and the break was over. We didn't celebrate Christmas this year. When we were taking down the three to put it back in the attic we noticed something we hadn't seen before, gifts!

They had dust on them, and then there was a letter. We all opened the gifts. I got a new helmet with the initials CG written with silver on it. Kendall got a new hockey stick, and a hockey puck. James got a new comb and some Cuda products. And Logan got a medical encyclopedia, we all cried knowing who the gifts had been from: Alex. Then we opened the letter.

_Dear James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall._

_You all have been great friends, I am very truly sorry I had to leave like this without telling you. But you have to understand it's for the best. I hope you all like your gifts, it was a bit difficult to find them, but it was worth it. Guys I really cannot express how much I love you ALL, you are the greatest friends I've ever had. _

_Thank you for EVERYTHING._

_Maybe one day I'll be back, who knows, you may even find me in one of your concerts one day._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_-Alex_

_P.S. James I forgive you. And I am sorry for all the stuff I yelled at you._

We all started crying like babies.

We waited and waited for her return, nothing. We had one month left before school ended, and that's when Gustavo chose to take us on tour. The last place we were going to was Houston Texas. For some reason that place rang a bell in my head, but I couldn't quite recall why. The tour was almost over and now we were going to see the Reliant Stadium that's the place we were going to go sing. As we passed by a school I saw a girl, she seemed oddly familiar. Then I saw it, I yelled. "Stop the car!" The driver stopped and I ran out of the car and towards the girl.


	10. Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 10**

**Unexpected Surprise**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I had just gotten out of school a few minutes ago, I was walking back home now. It had been a long time since I left L.A. and the guys to come back here, I missed them badly, but when I accidentally dropped it in the barbeque pit. And since I had no back up for my contacts I lost the guys' numbers. I saw a black limo pass by me. How weird, usually nothing like that passes by here. The limo suddenly stopped and a Latino guy got out of it and started running towards me, when he got to me he hugged me. What was going on?

"It sure was hard to find you Alex."

I recognized the voice.

"Carlos!" I said as I hugged him back. Then I saw Logan, and Kendall getting out of the car at first they looked confused, but then when they saw me they also ran towards us. The three of us ended in a very big, and tight group hug.

"We tried calling you but you never answered." Said Kendall.

"Yeah, about my phone, it suffered a horrible incident."

"What happened to it?"

"I kind of dropped it in my parents barbeque pit, and it melted.'

The guys all started laughing.

"And how did that happened?"

"Long story."

"You know there's so much to tell you! But we have so little time right now."

"I know."

"Pass us your phone number." Said Carlos.

We exchanged phones as we put each other's numbers in the phones.

"Hey, we are going to be here for a while, how about if later on we met somewhere?" Suggested Kendall.

"That sounds great, there's a park right over there." I said pointing to the left. "We could meet over there at six?"

"Alright, at what part?"

"How about in the middle, nobody ever goes there, there's a little gazebo, it's easy to spot."

"Then we'll see you there." Said Logan.

We hugged each other one more time before they left. I ran back home to tell my parents, and brother what had just happened. I took a quick shower, and then put on some skinny jeans, and a light blue shirt that said Keep Calm and love ME! My brother had given it to me when I got back. My brother was 19 years old, his hair was dark brown, he was about five inches taller than me, and his eyes were the same color as James'. He was very sweet and a bit over protective, but I loved him. He was very handsome, every girl he knew wanted to date him, but he was already dating one of my best friend's sisters her name is Fatima. They both made a REALLY cute couple. When I told him where, and with whom I was going he immediately volunteered to go with me, and since it was either that, or not going I had to let him go with me. When we got to the gazebo I told him that he could now leave, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left.

"I am guessing that's your new boyfriend?" Asked somebody from behind me.

Without turning around I answered. "Not boyfriend, he's my older brother." I tuned around to see who I was talking to. It was James! But he looked different WAY different, he looked paler, and sadder. "James." I said in almost a whisper. He was holding a bouquet of blue flowers and a little box in his hands.

"Alex, before you slap me, or walk away please hear me out. I am really truly sorry about what happened that day, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but."

I never let him finished, since I was now kissing him. When I broke the kiss he asked.

"What was that for?"

"I needed to shut you up somehow, and you are too cute to resist. And James I forgive you."

He hugged me. "You know what you suck." He said.

"And that's why?"

"Because I had already planned a very long, and sincere apology, but you just ruined it."

"Hey, it's your fault."

"How can it be my fault?"

"Well you are way too handsome to resist."

He laughed and gave me another kiss.

"And so are you." He whispered in my ear.

"And that people is love." Said someone from behind us. I looked and saw Logan, Kendall, and Carlos from behind.

"Did you just filmed all that?" I said.

"Oh yeah! And it is going on YouTube." Said Kendall.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said.

"You sure?" He said as he waved the video camera at me and started running towards the car.

I started chasing after him, and when I got to him, I accidentally tripped, and without thinking about it I reached for Kendall, so when I fell, Kendall fell with me. On the floor we both were laughing, the guys ran to where we were, they helped us up and when I noticed the little video camera was still intact on the floor, I reached for it and quickly deleted the video and returned it to Kendall.

"Well anyway we have something for you." Said James.

"Really? What is it?"

"Close your eyes." Said Kendall. I closed my eyes as somebody put a small box in my hands.

I opened my eyes and slowly opened the box. In it was a plane ticket, and a V.I.P pass for their concert of tonight.

"Would you come back to L.A. with us?" Asked Carlos


	11. Prom Night

**Chapter 11**

**Welcome Back!**

"Well anyway we have something for you." Said James.

"Really? What is it?"

"Close your eyes." Said Kendall. I closed my eyes as somebody put a small box in my hands.

I opened my eyes and slowly opened the box. In it was a plane ticket, and a V.I.P pass for their concert of tonight.

"Would you come back to L.A. with us?" Asked Carlos

"Of course I will, you know I will!"

Then the guys started celebrating.

"With one condition!" I said.

"What?" The four asked in unison.

"That you stay here for my prom."

The guys huddled up and a few minutes later they come back.

"Will do!" The four of them said in unisons.

*Page Cut**Page Cut**Page Cut**Page Cut**Page Cut**Page Cut*

Prom night came very soon. I was wearing a floor length, turquoise dress that had a heart shaped neck. It was complemented by a thin, golden belt that went with my gold, high-healed sandals. My hair was up in an elegant but a bit messy up do that had bits of curls out of it and made it look like it was out of a fairy tale movie. I had also chosen a pair of small, gold, dolphin earings. Then, I heard a knock on the door and for the first time, I started to panic. What if he didn't like my choice? What if I wasn't pretty enough?

I heard the door open down stairs and my dad talking to James. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. As I saw him, my mouth almost hit the ground. He was dressed in a fine black tuxedo, white shirt, black bow-tie and black shoes. His hair was done like always, but then again, I liked it that way. He seemed to have had the same reaction with me. My nerves were suddenly gone and I found myself quite calm, actually. I then saw that the other boys were there too. When I went down stairs I said hi to the guys and James then begged to let her take pictures of the five of us. We went outside to the garden and there we took some normal pictures, but then we got bored and took some funny pictures. My favorite one is one in the which all of the guys are holding me in their arms and I was smiling and doing a peace sing. After the pictures, and after my dad's speech of bringing me home early and being good gentleman we were free to go.

When we arrived at school I saw my friend Betsy, and Leyde. Logan and Leyde went away to dance together, and then Betsy and Kendall went for a drink. James and I started dancing a slow song, but then Carlos came along.

"Can I borrow your girlfriend for a sec James?"

"Yeah, sure. Just not any kisses." He warned and started walking away.

Carlos and I started dancing, I must admit he was a good dancer, better than I tough.

"So…" He said.

"So what? C'mon Carlitos tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You know what!"

"I don't know what."

"Yes you know what!" I replied this time.

"I don't know what. What?"

"Oh stop that! You are confusing me!" I said as I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well, if I tell you a secret would you keep it?"

"Yeah, you know I will."

"Well, the guys and I think that James wants to marry you."

I felt as if all the air had been taken out of my lungs, I could feel the blush coming to my cheeks. I mean, I felt happy, and excited about this, but at the same time nervous and scared. Marriage? I've never thought of something like that, I love James very much, but I've never seen him in that way. And anyway I am 17 and he is 18. I am in no place to make a decision like that!

"I… I don't know what to say."

"And you don't have to say anything, this is just a feeling the guys and I have, nothing is really for sure, and you are seventeen, I wouldn't worry about it that much. I would just enjoy life and if it actually come to that. Well I guess you'll know what to do."

"I am speechless."

"And I understand. Anyway, James would wait, and I've always heard him talking about how he doesn't want to get married until he is twenty, and that isn't until two more years."

"Ok."

"Alright then, I better leave you back with James, I am sure he misses you, and wouldn't forgive me if I had you for myself all night." He said as he gave me a hug and left.

"You ok? You look very red." Said James as he approached me.

"Yeah I am good, it's just a bit hot."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Like a hundred percent sure?"

"Yes, like a hundred percent sure."

Then the song LOVE by Nat King Cole started playing, it was the last song of the prom, and I was going to enjoy it.

James put his hand in my back and then took my other hand and we started dancing. I loved this song. I rested my head on his chest and he whispered in my ear.

"This is our song."

I smiled. As we continued dancing the clock struck midnight, the song was still going. I soon realized that now it was my eighteen birthday. James let go of me and he knelt in front of me. He took a small silver box out of his pocket. He opened the box and I saw a silver ring with a diamond in the center. There was a diagonal line of smaller diamonds across the ring…It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Alexandra Avalos, I've know you for a year now. I fell in love with you from the first time I saw you. You are a true sight to behold and the most beautiful person insight and out. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me?"

I clapped my hand over my mouth, this was so unexpected, and his words had been so romantic I fell as fainting. I answered the only thing that came to mind.

"Yes, I-yes, of course I will!"

He put the ring on finger then stood up I hugged him and he swirled me around, I was the happiest person in the world.

When James put me down I saw that Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were behind us. I hugged them too. I started crying when I hugged Carlos.

"Everything ok?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am just very happy."

**_Well this is it, the last chapter ='( _**

**_I've been dreaming about posting this for months, in about a week or two I will publish the epilogue, and you will see what happens at the end.  
_**

**_I might consider making a sequel since I fell in love with this two characters.  
_**

**_I wanna give thanks to my friend Peppermione for helping me write this chapter.  
_**

**_And thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews.  
_**

**_I've really enjoyed writing this story.  
_**


	12. Epilogue: 2 Years Later

**Epilogue **

**2 years later**

I was in a small room, waiting for Kendall and Logan to come and escort me to the altar.

Carlos, Logan, and Kendall, are going to be James's groomsmen, and my maid of honor was going to be a good friend from my childhood Camila, and Lily. Since my father isn't able to attend the wedding Kendall and Logan are going to escort me.

I was wearing simple dress, it was a white strapless wedding gown, it had a little silver kind of ribbon that was tied to my hips. I was wearing the same silver dolphin earing I wore to prom. I was wearing some silver sandals, and a silver necklace. My hair curled, they tied only a little of my hair back and let the rest loose in my shoulders. I was wearing a small tiara and a veil. In my hand I had a bouquet that had white roses and some blue flowers too.

I was shaking, I had been waiting for this moment for 2 years, somebody knocked on the door and Carlos came in.

"Wow!" He said as soon as he saw me.

"Am I shaking that bad?" I asked nervously.

"No, you look AMAZING!"

"Thanks, but I am shaking."

"Really I don't see it."

Then I took his hand and put it on my shoulder.

"Ok you are shaking badly, but what are you worried about? It's not as if he is going to say no."

"I don't know, I mean this is after all a BIG day."

"But you love him don't you?"

"Of course I love him, and with all my heart."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and then we walked outside were Logan and Kendall were waiting for us.

The three of them were wearing matching outfits. Gray suits with blue stripped ties, and black shoes.

"Ready?" Asked me Logan.

"Ready." I said.

Both Logan and Kendall took me by my arms and we started walking away. Carlos had already disappeared. As we walked outside to the garden where the wedding was taking place everyone was looking at me. I was smiling, and my smile grew bigger when I saw James. He was wearing a black suit, black shoes, and a dark blue tie, his hair was in his normal relaxed style, but what could I say I loved his hair like that.

He smiled when he saw me. Logan and Kendall both gave me a hug a kiss on the cheek and left to their sits.

When I notice the pastor was saying, "James Diamond, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Then James looked at me smiled and said happily. "I will."

Then the Pastor directed to me said. "Alexandra Avalos, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." I said.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?"

Then Logan came forward.

James and I took each other by our right hand.

"I James take thee Alex to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Then I said, "I Alex take thee James to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Then James put the silver band (the wedding ring) in my finger, and I put his on his finger too.

After the father said his prayers he added, "FOR AS MUCH as James and Alex have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. You may kiss the bride."

I smiled and he did too. He took me in his arms and kissed me. It was our first kiss as husband and bride. Everyone else at the wedding exploded in emotion cheering and clapping.

I got married the day of my 20th birthday, the same day two years ago when James proposed to me.

I walked towards Logan, Kendall, and Carlos. They all had tears in their eyes. I let go of James's hand to give them all a hug. When I hugged Carlos he said, "I know you too will live happily ever after." But then when we broke the hug he directed to James.

"You better take her of her, and if I _ever _hear a complain, I will personally beat you up."

"Oh come her!" Said James as he gave Carlos a hug, then Logan and Kendall joined the hug, and oh whatever, I joined the hug too.

This four guys are and always will be my family. And to believe that this whole story started with a simple.

"Big Time Who?"

_**The End?**_


End file.
